(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image information registration system, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing an image information registration program, and an image information registration method.
(ii) Related Art
An image processing device that sequentially supplies plural sheets of a document to a scanner and stores a character or a graphic appearing on a surface of the document read by the scanner as image data is known.